epicponyartists_hqfandomcom-20200215-history
The Seven Children
This following story is a horror Creepy Pasta based off of real actual people. All of the characters in this story are real, and this entire story is built to send a message. This story was written by AngelinBlack424. The Seven Children A long time ago, far past this darkened century, there was the existence of a little group of children that made one girl happy every day. They were all different, smiley, and crooked, but the children just played and had fun. The first child was a little girl that made everyone happy. She always had worn a cute little long outfit shaded in a clear white color, and her shoes were little slippers by a sparkle of pink. She had extremely puffy hair with long and smooth curls in front of her smiling face. She was the one child of the group that had lured them together as one at those times. The second child was very quiet, and he had muchly no hair on his head. Everyday he wore the same little outfit that looked like a little soldier suit. His dream was to become a soldier for the army, he told the children. He always kept that thought with him. The third child was chubby, playful, and shy. He had no ability to hear any noises around him, for he was deaf. He had a little spot of hair on his head, and he was with a bit of a cheerful expression most of the time. He felt that he had fit nowhere else due to his disability, so he brought himself with the children. They treated him very well, and not how he was feared to be treated. He always stayed with the children. The fourth child was a tall and very smart boy with extremely puffy hair. His face was very thin, but his smile and awkward attitude never left the children's happy emotions around him. When he felt a rule was unfair, he never hesitated to stick to his side and fight with his opinion. He was no ones enemy. The fifth one was one with a very depression attitude, yet his smile was the best in view. He was a young boy but wrote stories most of the time to keep himself happy. He claimed to be determined of keeping happiness with the older leader, and declaring that he'd watch out for her no matter what they had done. The Sixth child was very scared, paranoid, and refused to stand his ground. He was a little dark colored and had a bit of a strange hairstyle. He felt like a monster every day, and every night it was the same ordeal. He had always felt that being friends with these children would keep himself alive. He hoped it would. The Seventh Child was loud, very imaginative, and differently awkward. He had a little band of antennas on the top of his head, and he was very energetic. He loved science, and the study of paranormal sightings. He always kept the group of children ongoing no matter what happened to them. All these children were friends. Friends that did everyday activities and had fun with their little games. It must've been nice to have friends at such a young age. They enjoyed it. Because she enjoyed it. The little girl had curly darkened brown hair, wearing a black and white sweater, with her muddy purple shoes, and messy blanket carried by her wrist and dragged on the ground, cloth covered in hitch hikers & tiny pieces of tree bark. The girl's skin was bleeding and messy, but she felt nothing. This girl had, however, many friends by her side. She believed that having these friends would keep her happy. She had daily friends to talk to when she had gotten home from school. Even by than, she gained friends at school as well. But this girl didn't make friends. Not at all. She didn't know what "making friends ment". That's because none of her friends were real. This little angel was only ten when her parents divorced and went through a significant amount of changes. There were so much change that it was too much for this girl's brain to handle. She wasn't like anyone else, they said. She had mental problems, they said. This young child couldn't take much more of it. One day, she ran far, far into the deep cold dreadful paradise of the quiet woods. She ran, and ran, and ran, and to her belief she thought "Now maybe Mom and Dad will actually think about me!" At first, the little child felt depressed as she had always did, and constantly strolled farther and farther, until their was no where else left to stroll. To her home, she no longer existed. She was too far away to be notified of her return. The family began to panic after a few hours as the girl had disappeared. After a day of being alone in the leaves, bushes, and minerals, the little girl started to grow paranoid of noises. The only thing she had with her was her purple blanket, and ultra sized teddy bear she had gotten for Christmas that past year. However, what she didn't know was she was beginning to grow a lack of sanity due to being alone for far too long. She grew hungry, exhausted, scared for her life. But she knew that if she had went back home either way, her parents would discipline her for running away, so she did not bother to get up. She began to see the friendly apparitions of six happy children in front of her scarred expression. She played and played, talking to herself believing they were there with her. She was alone, and her brain couldn't take the early chaos. She was becoming so famished that her rib cage was able to be seen. Her face was shrinking mildly. Search Parties were forming around the district, praying to find the girl dead or alive. Fortunately, she was finally found by a group of campers who just happened to be passing by. They immediately reported seeing "an unconscious child laying next to a huge tree, looking like she hasn't eaten in days." The police had arrived to rescue the child stuck in the woods, and had immediately sent her to the hospital for treatment. There, they treated her for her multiple cuts, bruises, and the teeth bites and tears on her arms. They eventually found out that the bites were by herself, because of her starvation. It was in great luck that she was found, or else she would've never made it. The girl successfully recovered by her injuries a few weeks later, and the family of the child felt relieved. However, when they began noticing that there was a sudden change in her, they wanted to know why. They began automatically noticing that the girl had constantly been talking to herself, every hour of every day. She looked at objects and praised their mysterious backstory. To the little girl, she began seeing the six children wherever she went. She however felt like a normal girl, going to school every day and seeing her friends who weren't there. She had been reported three times for talking to herself and making strange conversations with objects to the counselor. Finally, a year later, it had gotten too worse. Too worse that the girl was taken to a near mental hospital. All those friends she talked to daily? They were all in her head. All those children she constantly talked to at school? They were her doctors. As time took its toll through months and months, the girl started viewing her mental hospital doctors as her friends from school. Her primary doctor was a man with a black fedora, a black mustache, and a tie that had designs of owls on it. He had checked The girl's room every day to make sure that she was alright, and that she wasn't trying to hurt herself with any objects. The man even gave girl a matching fedora for luck on recovering from her lack of sanity. The girl only saw this man as a school classmate that she saw everyday at lunch. Another doctor was a nurse who always filled in for the man. She was a female with long tough curly hair, blue makeup, and glasses. She wore a nicely designed white hospital appropriate outfit, but never wore skirts. She did the same procedure if The man was absent from his job. To the girl, this nurse was just a friend that talked to her everyday, about boys, during the school day, and they even had Chorus class together. Whenever the girl was sent to the hospital's cafeteria, she sat next to the besiding person who ate. He was tall, antisocial, and had square glasses. She constantly talked to this person about how "her friends" wanted to meet him, but he never replied. To the girl, she viewed this antisocial person as one of her friends who was expelled from school but instead she talked to him at home to help him feel better. To her, life was a little game, but not a game to toy with. To her, she felt like life was normal. She had so many friends, everyone loved her, it was like her mental paradise. When the girl became a young woman, her friends never left her. She still enjoyed the company, even when she really was alone. Once in a while, her parents and siblings would visit her, and she would be overjoyed, and she would laugh, and laugh... Until she would no longer ever laugh. All this time, I never mentally realized to myself how much of a freak I was. I never had a YouTube Channel. What famous MLP Drawing Channel that was shown for 500 or more subscribers was really just the one thing that raised the rest of self esteem that I had. My YouTube channel was my news report. Of a missing girl in the forest. Lost and couldn't be found. I felt so wonderful the day I lay in that hospital bed and watch my picture of me appear on the little corner of the screen, , and watch the middle aged people explain how tragic it must've been. Like my subscribers. And my friends. How fun it was! I felt so popular! Like I had a reputation! To this day, I still have my best friends with me. The doctors however, are slowly beginning to take them all away from me. And once they do, I will be nothing left. For my friends are the only reason I live... All I need is my black fancy fedora that Doctor JT gave me, my purple blanket, and my big stuffed Teddy named Doctor When, and my friends.... And you're going to be one of them. In a padded cell. With Me. Category:Creepypasta